Until There's Nothing Left
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Sebastian strangely disappears after a difficult investigation that leaves the town in drowning silence. What could be happening? And why is Sebastian acting strange? Yaoi! BoyXboy
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I might change the title.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic! So wish me luck :D

Dark clouds covered the cold England Skies, threatening to pour water over the silent streets. They were bare; not a single shop open, nor was there a couple strolling the way with arms intertwined. All was silent, which was rare in this city. Not even a single robber interrupted the quiet...at all. It was as if the apacalypse had already come and gone, destroying all forms of life.

Ciel sat in the plush seat of the carriage cabin, staring blankly out the window. To his left, Sebastian faced forward.

Oddly enough, Sebastian hadn't said a word throughout their current investigation. It made the atmosphere almost suffocating. Not even a "Yes, my Lord" left his lips when instructed for assassination.

Nothing.

The carriage slowed to a stop in front of the Phantomhive mansion, the door opening so he could step out.

Ciel turned and realized it wasn't Sebastian who had opened it, but rather the driver himself.

"Sebastian," he hissed under his breath, expecting the butler to appear by his side. Still...

Nothing.

Entering the household, he was greeted by three idiots.

"Sebastian. Have you seen him?" he asked, receiving only confusion in return.

"No, sir. We even made a mess, we did!" Mey-Rin said, Bardroy following.

"He didn' even stop by to scold us for destroying the kitchen."

Ciel huffed and pushed past Finny, who hadn't spoken, only nodded his head in agreement.

Just wait until he got his hands on that butler.

Stopping in front of his study, he pushed open the door, expecting the demon on side other side. Again...

Nothing.

"Sebastian!" he tried calling, but no response came.

Had he been abandoned?

_No, _he thought. _Sebastian and I are still under contract. He couldn't just leave...could he?_

Perturbed, Ciel left the study and made his way to his bedroom, where he closed the door behind him. It was dark, but the light of the moon tinted the room in a blue hue; the light soft and bright enough to see his surroundings.

Wait...

Who had opened the curtains?

"Sebastian?" he tried once more, scanning the room in hope and scowling when he came up empty handed.

_Forget it, I can do this on my own._

He fought with the few buttons that were on his new tailcoat. Normally, he wouldn't think twice about wearing one, but he couldn't resist this one. It was dark violet, the fabric velvet with a bit of lace on the cuffs and around the neck. His waist was accented, the tailcoat tailored to hug a man's-in this case, boy's-waist.

Sebastian had made it for him.

_"For you, my Lord. The color of royalty...Wear it for me."_

Ciel growled in irritation, a button from the coat flying off in his frustration. He gave up._  
_

"Stupid, Sebastian...It's your fault I can't even undress myself properly," he said to himself. He was tempted to sleep in his clothes. He held no qualms with it.

"My fault, Bochan?" Sebastian's sultry voice questioned behind him.

Ciel jumped and turned in his heel.

There stood Sebastian in all his demonic glory, gazing at him through red, seductive eyes.

"Se-Sebastian!" he exclaimed and backed up against the bed. He quickly realized his overreaction and exhaled slowly, repeating his name in a calmer fashion, "Sebastian. Where were you?"

"My, my, Bochan. So easily frightened?" he half teased, reaching forward to undress him. Ciel stepped away.

"Where were you?" he asked again, the smile fading from Sebastian's lips.

"A demon's business is not a human's. Master or not."

Ciel studied him carefully, dragging out the moment before waving for Sebastian to continue, figuring he would ask again at a later time.

As Sebastian finished, Ciel eyed him. Something was off, he was sure. Not being able to place what it was, he didn't speak, allowing for his butler to slide the shorts off of his smooth legs after removing his heeled boots.

That's when he felt it.

Glancing down hurriedly, he spotted the demon on his knees between his legs, tongue gliding across his inner thigh.

"Sebastian! Wh-what are you doing?" He tried to crawl back onto the bed, away from him, but it was no use. Sebastian was over him now, straddling his hips and holding his delicate wrists above his head.

What made Ciel shiver were the eyes.

Those eyes...

These were not the eyes of his butler.

-...-

Short first chapter, I know. But don't worry, there's a lot of good yaoi coming your way. This was originally just suppose to be a two-shot but my mind had other plans.


	2. AN

**Go to my page and check out my poll! It will benefit both you and myself so I can post what you guys want most :D I will also be posting TWO new GrimmIchi fics-Into the Dark and Boundaries of Love- AND I will be writing an outline for a ShiroIchi as well.**

**Thank you all of you :)**


End file.
